VIDA COMPLICADA
by Chinee Alvarado
Summary: A pesar del tiempo, Sakura aun ama a Shaoran como el primer día. Si tan solo él la hubiera escuchado se hubiera enterado que tendrían un hijo juntos y vivirían una vida maravillosa, eso es lo que cree ella. Ha pasado un año y ahora él reclama lo suyo por derecho: su heredero.


**VIDA COMPLICADA**

**By: Sonia-chan**

**Los personajes no son mios, le pertencen a CLAMP**

**

* * *

****Sakura POV**

Abrí los ojos aun muy cansada, miré al costado y mi hijo aun seguía dormido. Me levanté de la cama con mucho cuidado tratando de no despertarlo. Me acerqué a su lado. Deposité un beso en pequeña frente y se revolvió un poco. Sonriendo, lo arropé con cuidado y admiré su dulce carita: su cabello castaño como el mío y su piel un tanto oscura, heredada de su padre.

Mire hacia el reloj de pared. Era aun las 6 de la mañana. Suspiré. Aun era muy temprano para levantarme, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería que todo me saliera bien. Salí de la habitación de este departamento, él cual no era mío si no de muy buena amiga Tomoyo Daidouji. Vivo con ella desde hace tres meses.

Asomé la cabeza por su habitación y la encontré aun dormida. Suspiré otra vez. Debe estar muy cansada, me dije. La verdad es que ayer dormimos muy tarde. Cerré la puerta en silencio y fui hasta la cocina a prepararme un café.

Mas o menos, una hora después apareció mi amiga, aun somnolienta y sobándose los ojos.

– Buenos días... – la escuché después de un bostezo.

– Muy buenos días Tomoyo… – le dije con una taza de café a punto de tomármelo y con unos papeles, que estaba leyendo, en la otra.

Tomoyo se sirvió una taza y se sentó, acompañándome en la mesa.

– ¿Qué haces? – levanté mi vista de los papeles que leía.

– Buscando algún departamento en Tokyo… – la miré y pareció meditar unos instantes, iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí –… se lo que vas a decirme Tomoyo y no creas no que no aprecio tu opinión, pero creo que esto es algo que yo debo solucionar a mi manera.

– ¿Y de que forma piensas solucionarlo? ¡¿Escapar y esconderte como lo has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?!

– Tomoyo… haré todo lo que esta a mi alcance para no permitir que me quite lo único que es mío… no voy a dejar que me aleje de mi hijo…

– Pero Sakura… estoy segura que él no haría eso…

– Es muy posible que él no, pero su familia si lo haría… y más por ser un niño varón… pero hagan lo que hagan no lo separaran de mi lado…

– Sakura…

– NO… su madre me encontró y quiso arrebatármelo, por eso me escondo y huyo… No quiero que me quiten a Hien… - mi voz sonaba un tanto desesperada por el solo hecho de pensarlo.

– Entiendo amiga… pero no crees que lo mas sensato sería decirle a él, que tiene un hijo?

– No valdría la pena… solo ayudaría a su madre a arrebatármelo…

– Entonces… ¿Qué harás?

– Lo más sensato es moverme… y no permanecer en un mismo lugar hasta que pueda conseguir cambiar mis datos… cambiar mi nombre.

– Hien es muy pequeño y aun no esta registrado ¿cierto?

– No… Hien ya tiene documentos, esta con mi apellido – me levante de mi sitio para lavar la taza –…agradezco todo esto que haces por mí al permitirme estar en tu departamento Tomoyo… pero ya no quiero ser una molestia mas.

– Para mi no es una molestia Sakura… es una forma de agradecerte a ti también por apoyarme cuando murió mamá…

Observé que mi amiga quedaba en un estado de tristeza, la abrase para apoyarla.

– Ella esta un mejor lugar, junto a mi madre… - la solté y sonreí para ella – dejemos las tristeza de lado y que mejor forma que salir de compras… - dije tratando de animarla

– Me encantaría… – me lo dijo de una forma que casi parecía una niña cuando le dan un caramelo después de haber llorado

– Excelente entonces… voy a cambiar a Hien para salir los tres juntos…

Dejé a mi amiga aun en la cocina y me adentré a la habitación que compartía con mi hijo. Aun lo encontré dormidito, era algo común puesto que aun tenía 4 meses de nacido, con varias almohadas a sus costados, como seguridad para que no se de vuelta y caiga de la cama. Me duche y cambié rápidamente. Mi hijo se despertaba y abría sus lindos ojos marrones. Soltó un llantó y me acerqué para tenerlo en brazos. Lo cambié a él también poniéndole un conjuntito azul, regalo de mi amiga Tomoyo. Lo mire por unos instantes. Tenía que ser sincera, era la viva imagen de Shaoran Li

**SHAORAN POV **

Esta situación me tenía desesperado y eso me ponía de mal humor. Tener paciencia era una de las cualidades que últimamente no estaba en mí. Estos últimos días fueron de incertidumbre e impaciencia. Pero es que no era fácil enterarse de la noche a la mañana que tenías un hijo y con la persona que amabas en el pasado.

Bueno, en realidad aun amo a Sakura con todas las fuerzas de mi alma pero ella, inexplicablemente un día desapareció de mi vida.

Y que manera de enterarme. Fue el peor día de mi vida. Llegué a casa después de un día agotador en las Empresas Li. Escuché gritos en el despacho de mi madre.

– ¡Esto no tiene forma de ser! – la vos de mi prima me revelaba que discutía con mi progenitora.

– Meiling… baja la voz… – esta vez escuche a mi madre que trataba de calmarla.

– ¡Nada de eso…! Como puede ser posible que tengas guardado eso a todos nosotros… ¡Por Dios Tía Ieran!... ocultarle a toda la familia y al mismo

Shaoran… ¡que tiene un hijo!

Recuerdo que entre dando un portazo. La sorpresa no me dejo hablar en esos momentos. La cara de estupefacción de mi madre me dio a entender que no había escuchado mal.

– ¿Como dices Meiling? – mi voz sonaba estrangulada.

– Lo que escuchaste Shaoran… tienes un hijo… y Tía Ieran no te lo quiso decir, a pesar de saberlo hace meses – Meiling se acercaba a mi para entregarme unos papeles – esto fue lo que encontré en la mesa cuando ingrese a hablar con Tía Ieran – leí un poco, pero no entendía – son muestras de tu ADN comparados con las de un niño llamado Hien Kinomoto.

El apellido me trato recuerdos de cierta castaña que vivía en Japón.

–Sakura… – solo pude pronunciar aun en shock

– Así es Shaoran… Sakura Kinomoto es la madre del pequeño Hien… y por lo de estos exámenes médicos… tú eres el padre…

En ese momento tuve que sentarme para poder asimilar toda esa información

– Primo… – me dijo Meiling arrodillándose a mi lado, mi madre aun seguía sin hablar – tienes que buscarla y pedirle un porque te dejo…

– ¡NO! – Levante mi vista de mi prima y vi que mi madre se acercaba a nosotros – no lo harás Shaoran… te prohíbo rotundamente que te acerques a Sakura Kinomoto…

La mire aun muy confundido. Asentí. Meiling me miraba sorprendida y salí rápidamente de aquel despacho. Lo que mi madre no sabía era que haría todo lo contrario a lo que ella suponía.

Gracias a la ayuda de un amigo de la Universidad, me contacte con un hombre, quien por sus buenas referencias, se decía que era el mejor detective de China.

Pero la espera era abrumadora y la poca paciencia que tenía se me iba acabando.

Dejando de lado mis recuerdos, escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi oficina. No conteste y volvieron a tocar, ojala fuera algo muy importante como para que me interrumpan.

– Pase… – tuve que decir, porque ese sonido ya me estaba provocando jaqueca.

– Señor Li… lo busca un hombre, dijo que se llamaba Higashi...

Al escuchar aquel nombre, quede sorprendido, en verdad que era muy eficiente ese detective. Mande a mi secretaria que lo hiciera pasar. Sin palabras me paso un sobre.

Lo abrí. Varios papeles salían de este… algo llamo mi atención. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar fotos de Sakura con un bebé.

**TOMOYO POV**

Esta salida era genial. Ver a mi mejor amiga contenta y llevando en un cochecito al pequeño Hien. Estaba hechadito con un chupón en su boquita y tenía entre sus manitas su juguete de bebe. Arropadito se veía muy tierno con su carita angelical.

Estábamos comprando en una heladería, cuando sentí que alguien nos miraba. Sakura no se dio cuenta. A pesar del tiempo aun era muy distraída. Volteé y lejos encontré un deportivo azul, me sorprendió un poco por que sabía que nos miraba pero no sabía exactamente de quien se trataba.

– ¿Tomoyo? – Sakura me llamaba y me pasaba mi helado – ¿Qué pasa?

– Nada amiga ­– trate de volver mi vista al deportivo azul pero ya no estaba. Probé de mi helado – Esta rico.

– Si es cierto… – la vi probar también su helado y ver al bebe Hien, quien había dejado ya el juguete y se revolvía un poco inquieto. Ella le tomó en brazos y lo arrulló un poco. Al rato ya estaba bostezando y cerrando sus lindos ojitos –Preciosura de bebe... – Lo volvió a dejar ne el coche, lo arropo con su mantita y le acaricio los cachetes rosados mirándolo con ternura – Duerme mi niño…

– Creo que es mejor que volvamos a casa Saku… – le dije viendo mi reloj de pulsera – Tal ves el frio le pueda hacer daño a Hien.

Subimos a un taxi. Llegando después de media hora al departamento.

Cenamos y Sakura fue a dormir. Yo aun me quede a ver televisión en la salita.

Cuando amaneció, vi a Sakura ya levantada y había acabado de limpiar la sala y la cocina y se encontraba acomodando su habitación. Me adentré a este para ver al pequeño Hien que aun seguía dormidito. Estuvimos conversando se cosas triviales, hasta que el bebé despertó. Como Sakura aun no acaba de limpiar, lo alcé en mis brazos y me lo llevé a la sala.

Estaba jugando con él cuando tocaron el timbre. Por seguridad, lo atendí por el intercomunicador.

– ¿Diga? – dije después de dejar al bebe Hien en su cochecito.

– Se que ella esta ahí Tomoyo… – me sorprendí al escuchar su voz – Soy Shaoran y vengo a hablar con Sakura.

* * *

N/A: Hola.. hola... bueno lamento dejarlo ahi.. la verdad iba a ser mas extenso pero llego tarde la cumpleaños de mi hermanito asi que perdonen que esto sea tan corto..

Espero que dejen review.. para saber que tal fue.. no sean duros conmigo... la verdad tenía esta idea rondandome la cabeza y no estaría tranquila hasta hacerla..

Cuidense!


End file.
